L is for love
by thebluedove
Summary: You dont know what love is until you meet ino


**A/N – This is my first lemon on this site… this is a lemon its girl X girl – so you're a girl if your already a girl just imagine your self, if you're a dude well then u imagine your self as a chick… please review and enjoy …(YN) means your name and *IH* means in head….**

I'm sitting here, wondering what to live for. I have no love.....I have many friends. Just friends. Just staring at the ground thinking about life, the meaning of it....and the feelings of it. As I get up, I bump into a beautiful girl. Long blonde hair, bangs covering one of her blue eyes. Purple top , showing her belly button and shoulders. With a purple skirt. what beauty, so marvelous. As I apologize for her bumping into her, I see the sparkle in her smile... She says no problem and said I recognize you from somewhere...your techniques are amazing! Thanks learned from the best. Well hey my names ino whats yours? My name is (YN). *IH* **Ino what a beautiful name**.... So you got an plans? Nope... Well me and hinata were going to catch a movie what to join??? Yes for sure!

You and ino were walking, you two find out alot about each other. Had many things in common like Battle styles and weapon choices. Favorite foods and places to relax to just chill at.

You, Hinata and Ino went to watch a scary movie...  
you sat in the middle of hinata and ino. Hinata on the left , ino on the right.

Hinata had to use the bathroom, after she left the killer grab the innocent girl and stab her through her chest blood everywhere. Ino scream and puts her fore-head on your shoulder....(YN) I'm scared... Dont worry Ino when I'm right here you'll always be safe... From the light of the movie lights you see her blush...

After the movie Hinata went home... you wanted to go home but didn't want to leave Ino...

Ino asked you a question. Can you sleep over? Cause ummm.... I'm scared because of the movie and I want you to stay with me... Ok Ino I got to go home real quick want to come with me? Yup!

You and Ino walk to your place...You open the door and went through the living room to go up the stairs...Ino waits at the door way for you. You grab your tooth brush, tooth paste , PJ and pillow. As you come down the stairs you see a smile spread across Ino's face.

Lets go. Right behind you! You and Ino are at her place you two played board games, had pillow fights, played Truth and would you rather. It was getting late so you and Ino got into the PJ's and brush your teeth. As you guys go to Ino's room you see one bed...

Ummm Ino...you got one bed. Yeah and??? well I could sleep down stairs...Well I'm still scared I want to be held... Ok Ino...

You got into bed with Ino right next to you... She turned off her lamp light making it dark in the silence room. You lay on your side. Ino facing you. Here Ino I got you... you move your arms to hold her. she was skinny so you didn't need to go far. Ino starts talking, I feel so good when I'm with you and we just met...I feel safe, I trust you.  
Dont worry Ino I'm always here for you... you kiss her fore-head... You two fell asleep together in peace.

You wake up in the morning, Ino not there. INO! where are you? The door was open. Right here! She pops her head in the door way with one hand on the side of the door way. Just making you breakfast. Thanks. You go down stairs. Smells great. You sit at the dinning table. Here, Ino serves you eggs and bacon with orange juice and sits next to you. You slip the orange juice. Woah! this is amazing, you made this? Yup! Wow, good job. You notice the beautiful arrangement of flowers on the table. Nice flowers. Well my mom owns a flower shop, so I got the hook up. Any plans? Well I was going to train with naruto. Cool, me and hinata were going to train also, ino mentioned. I wish you and hinata could train with me and naruto but we do special training...sorry. Thats ok, sometimes me and sakura have medical training with lady tsunade, so no biggy! Thanks. You finished the breakfast , not leaving anything on your plate *IH*** what a great cook. she's happy in the morning.**

During your training, all you did was think about **her**. After training you went home and showered as you were getting dressed you heard someone calling your name. The window was open, you look and there she is smiling, so happy and cheerful. you go downstairs (dressed). you open the door. So I was thinking, we should go to the park. Woah hold it let me get my jacket. You got your jacket and was out the door. Your bossy-ness is cute. You see ino's cheeks turn a shade of light pink, making you smirk. Whats that face for? ohh, nothinggg. You and ino begin to laugh.

You and ino talk about each others training. For some reason I couldn't get you out of my head, when I was training. Woah, really?! Same here....And for some reason it feels right.....me too, me too....

You and ino reach the park, you two went to the private area of the park. You two sat on a park bench....

I know I just met you but I feel so safe, I trust you so much…Ino I feel like I'm ment to be with you. Well what do we do!? You know your loud….But I know how to help. As you lean in your soft lips meet, you two just touch lips to get used to each others. You two pause and pulled away leaving a small gap, then go in for round 2. This time you enter her mouth, meeting her tongue for the first time. You mimic her smooth motion and waves of her tongue. The sweet taste of fruit punch lingers on her tongue , making you want more. You two pulled away……

So this means? We go out? I guess that's a yes. Hehehe oh yes… you give her a peck on the lips. Its getting late, we better get going…Right!

As you two walk, you hold her hand. So soft. Its like your reading my mind. Ino kisses your cheek. You grin. You walk ino to her place. Want to sleepover tonight. Nah, I was thinking tomorrow but at my place. Even better babe.

Ended the night with a sweet kiss, at ino's doorstep. She opened the door and looked back before she closed the door. You started walking thinking about the past two days and went to bed smiling, dreaming in content.

You felt complete. The long search for love ended greatly…. The loneliness is over…the pain is gone…everything in peace.

Its 3:00 pm, you slept in. you got up, took a shower and went to Ino's house. You knock on the door. Ino answers. Hey the carnival is in the village wanna go? Sure! 

You and Ino went. The first thing you two played was ring toss. Oh yeah! I'm goin to beat you. Oh you wanna bet? Lets see. You tossed the rings and all of them land on the bottle. Ino gets a go and misses them all. You got a prize and gave it to her. Thanks, but next time I will win! Your confident is cute. As you two walk around looking at the bright lights and rides, you tripped over a rock. Ahh, Dam.

You sat on the ground. Woah your hurt? Where's the pain? You show her your ankle. Ooo, I see the problem, she starts to heal the ankle with medicine from one of her pockets. Here your ankle should be all better…..

Wow thanks bae! You kiss her fore-head. Your great. You and Ino ride some mini-coasters and had snacks. Just a great time.

Today was amazing! Yeah, thanks about my ankle…No problem it was my pleasure! Ino winks, you kiss her lips, so tender. The sleep-over is at 8. ok bae!

Its 8. ino's at your place on time. You opened the door and see ino, her beautiful blue eyes glowing with love. She walks in and see roses petals all over the place with scented candles lit in all the corners of the room. The lights are dim. Here sit. You two sat on the couch. Your so beautiful…ino blushes. You lift her chin and kiss her tenderly and moved your head lower to her neck. Kissing her neck and gently rub her legs. She moans quietly until you found her soft spot. Making her moan with intensity. You stop bae! Why you stopped? It was getting good, she said with a sexy tone….because its time to eat. You go to the kitchen and came back with a tray full of cherry tomatoes and pudding. My favorite! You're the best! You had a small chuckle, pretty sure that your great. Wanna show me how great? Ohhh yeah, you smirked before kissing her. You got up, took her hand and lead her to your room where the fun is about to begin…..

She pushes you on the bed and crawls on top of you and kisses your neck and begins to un-button your top. You take off her purple top, revealing her sky blue laced bra, you looked at her….Really? Just shut up, she starts kissing you. She enters your mouth. Sweet bliss, as your tongues clash. Her hands your smooth face. Your hands on her shoulders. Your tongues move as if they were doing the tango. Then it was getting hot. You two pulled away. Breathing heavily. You tug at her skirt until she took it off. Having matching underwear, and bra. The front of the underwear had a cute little bunny face. Lucky bunny….. I have a feeling the bunny is going to have company. She kisses your lips, with grace. As you two make out, your hands move to her hips. She kissed you with so much passionate, you un-hooked her bra, threw it on the floor and began to massage her breast, both while kissing her neck. Making a hicky, she moans and keeps wanting more. You lower your head and kiss her collar bone until you got to one of her breast.

Making her moan louder and louder. While your hand was on the other breast. Massaging in a circler motion. You stopped and processed to kiss her belly and went lower but stopped. Why you stopped again? Its getting late. Ok. You two got dressed in your PJs. She, herself was tired, you saw it in her eyes. Bae? Yes? Before we go to bed I want to finish our snack. I want to finish our snack. You start feeding her the cherry tomatoes. She loved it. Then she took the pudding and had the spoon close to your face. Then she quickly moved and ate the pudding. Hehehe…your so cute. Don't worry I'll taste it. You lean in and kiss Ino. Massaging her tongue with yours. Mmm… the pudding is great. Ino smiles. You turn off the light. Got into bed and Ino goes straight into your arms. Ino, you scared? Nope, I just love it when you hold me. Ok bae. Ino snugs her face into you and goes to sleep. You smiled cuz it was cute. And you began to sleep. Feeling tendered and loved.

You woke up in the morning…. No sign of Ino…. You got up and saw a note on the dresser.

**Sorry sweetie,**

**Had to go, important family matter. Will be back around noon. Love you.**

**Ino **山中いの

Ino, ino , ino…so nice and polite. Hope her family matter is going well. You went out and hung out with shikamaru and kiba, just chillin. You guys I got to go. Peace. You head home forgetting about Ino going to your place. You open the door and see tears in her eyes. Ino! What's wrong?

You sit next to her, rubbing her back. My mom is dieing…. She got lung cancer from smokes bombs, at her last mission… she leans her head on your shoulder…I love my mom….. I know you do, you show it all the time.

She got 6 weeks. I want to spent them with her. I understand. Starting tomorrow. Ok dear. You kiss her fore-head. Bae is it ok if I pop in once and a while? Yes, in fact come tomorrow. I want you to meet her. Ok. She kisses your cheek

Its 10am, the next day you and ino walk to the hospital. You two ask lady tsunade what room…94B. As you and ino walk up the stairs, you start talking to her. I'm kinda nerves….Dont worry, she'll love you. As you two approach the door you whispered ready.

Ino opens the door. Ino's mom was sitting up smiling. Mom this is (YN). Nice to meet you. She hugs you. I see where ino gets her kindness from. You, ino, and her mother have a good chat. You leave the room to get a drink of water.

You just close the door, when you hear ino say. I think she might be the one. You smile and started to walk to the fountain.

You just come back moments later. Both smiling at you. You guys finished up the chat when it was 7 pm.

Lady Tsunade opens the door. Visiting hours are closed now. You and ino hug her mother and lefted.

She likes you. She thinks you're the best person I ever brought home. You giggle. So we at your place? Yes, I live right next to me mom's flower shop. Ok I'll be there later. You kiss her lips quickly and went home.

You got there at 10 pm. Ino opens the door. Why so late? Sorry bae! I had to run a chore. You kiss her lips. You pulled her to her room and pushed her on the bed. Ino, I want you now. You take off all your clothes. She grins and takes off hers too. You lay her out. You go straight to her pussy. You start to suck on her juicy pussy. Tasting so good. I wanted you to do this forever she moans outs. Her face becomes pink. I'm going to cum. You started to lick more gently and softly making her want more, teasing her vagina. Oh, its coming. Her busted in your mouth. Good sweet juices. You stick your tongue inside of her to make sure you didn't miss a drop.

You start to tickle her clit. She moans louder and louder saying your name once or twice. She cums 2 more times. You move her on top of you into a 69. she starts licking your pussy, ahhh it tickles. You slipped 2 fingers inside of her. Pushing them rapidly. She moans. You slip in one more and she begins to scream. She starts breathing heavily, she cums. You took out your fingers and suck them dry, you lay her out once more and start to kiss her belly. You slowly started moving upwards until you reach her tits. You played with them making her nipples hard.

You had no more energy lefted. Breathing like you ran 5 marathons. You had just enough energy to suck on her c-cup tits. Making a hicky right on her nipple. She came one more time.

You two could barely breathe. Ino…. Yeah….you're the best… you both collapsed…cuddling each other all night…..

Early morning…. The sun lights hit your face, making you wake up. You sit up to see ino still sleeping. She's so cute. You went to take a shower. You got dressed and saw that Ino was still asleep…*IH* **wow she must be real tired from last night**…you smile.

You went out and got some stuff then returned to ino's place. To find her in bed awake just laying there. Hey ino. Yeah. So how was late night, oh its was ok…just kidding! You laughed… but you were great, I loved every minute of it! She kisses your lips. Here I got something for you. You pull of a gold braclet that says Be Mine.

Awww! Its so cute! I love it! You smiled. Well I got to get going I'm hanging out with naruto and sakura. I'll be back kinda late. You leave as you close the door ino gives you an air kiss. You smile and caught it.

You went to the park with Naruto and Sakura. Hanging out and had a good time….

The weeks have passed by. You popped in once and a while at the hospital like you promised. It's the second to last day.

You, ino and her mother another good chat, it was time to go. As you hugged her mother, she whispered in your ear. Take good care of her. I will, she's one in a million you said as you looked at ino. As you get up from the hug, you see ino's mom smile the biggest smile. You winked at her.

Your walking with ino. Ino, tomorrow I'm not going with you. I want you and her mother to spent time together before….you know. She noddes her head. She kisses your cheek.

You walk ino home, giving her tongue action before saying goodnight. You walk home

**Ino's really special….I think about her all the time….I love her smile. So smart, not afraid to speak her mind…I have real feelings for her….**

The next day, you hang out with kakashi and shino, later you meet up with hinata and tenten. You all went out for ramen. You had a wonderful time….you didn't see ino today. You went home tired as can be….

The next day was gray and rainy, you wore a long black dress. You headed out to the hospital… you see ino walking towards you with a black rose in her hand. Rain pouring down, soaking you and her.

She hugs you tight…she's gone, you rub her head. She gave me keys to her flower shop. She shows you the keys, ino that great!....i want to know if you'll run the shop with me. Yes, I will. Your house is far from the flower shop so I was wondering if you'll move in with me…. You smile, I've been waiting for you to say that…

You hug her tighter, she moves her head and gives you the most passionate make-out you ever had……I love you. I love you too….you hold her while the rain pours….

**Love is a word, I didn't know…until I met her….she is my everything. She makes me smile on my worst days. Understands when I need me time. She's been there through thick and thin….Now I know the meaning of love. I believe in it… you will always be….my ino….**


End file.
